That's Why!
by Cara42
Summary: Naja, es geht um ein Mädchen das nach Slystherin kommt und ihre ganz bestimmten Gründe dafür hat.
1. Prolog

_Disclaimer: (Fast) Keine der Personen gehört mir, und ich verdiene auch (leider) kein Geld hiermit._

AN: Ich würde mich sehr über Reviews zu der Story freuen.

**That's Why !**

„Slytherin", rief der Hut laut in den Raum. Für Seldifer war es keine Überraschung. Für jeden anderen in der Großen Halle schon.

Sie hörte ihren Bruder nach Luft schnappen, vom Tisch der Gryffindors aus. Jeder dachte, sie, Jenna Miller würde nach Gryffindor kommen. Oder zumindest nach Huffelpuff oder Ravenclaw, alles nur nicht Slytherin. Aber sie war nicht Jenna Miller. Sie war Seldifer Tehil Hisv, das war der Name den sie sich selbst gegeben hatte. Ihr Name. Ihre Identität.

Langsam stand sie auf und ging zum Tisch der Slytherin. Sie kannte niemand dort. Die Millers hatten nichts mit Slytherins zu tun. Ihre Familie war eine der wenigen reinblütigen Zaubererfamilien, die für ihre Muggelfreundlichkeit bekannt war, ähnlich wie die Weasleys.

Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und wartete. Wartete darauf, was geschehen würde,  
doch es geschah nichts.

Aber es würde passieren, dafür würde sie sorgen.

Sie lächelte. Sie würde warten.

Es war soweit. Dass worauf sie seit fünf Jahren wartete stand kurz bevor. Sie hatte noch zwei Monate. An ihrem 15. Geburtstag würde es geschehen. An Halloween.

Es war an der Zeit Draco Malfoy kennen zu lernen.


	2. Who

**Who?**

Seldifer war jetzt das fünfte Jahr in Hogwarts. Doch sie hatte keine Freunde.

Die anderen Slytherins wollten wegen ihrer Familie nichts mit ihr zu tun haben und die restlichen Schüler, weil sie eine Slytherin war.

Ihre Familie hatte es akzeptieren müssen, das sie das erste Familienmitglied war, das **nicht** in Gryffindor war.

Heute war der erste Tag des neuen Schuljahres, und es wurde Zeit mit ihrem Plan zu beginnen.

Damit ER leiden würde.

Sie wollte ihn nicht töten, sie wollte ihn zerstören.

Als sie die Große Halle zum Abendessen betrat, sah sie schon die Erstklässler nervös in einer Reihe stehen. Sie schaute alle genau an. Wer von ihnen würde heute Abend die Entscheidung treffen, die sein Leben verändern würde?

Sie sah Draco Malfoy dort sitzen, wie üblich zwischen Gregory Goyle und Vincent Crabbe. Sie setzte sich schweigend neben Gregory, der sie nicht beachtete. Er lauschte gespannt Draco, der mal wieder mit Besitztümern seines Vaters prahlte.

Verzogener kleiner Junge, dachte Seldifer, den obwohl er ein Jahr älter war als sie, fühlte sie sich überlegen. Sie hatte ein Ziel und dafür würde sie über Leichen gehen.

Langsam nahmen alle neuen Schüler ihre Plätze an den Tischen ein und das Festmahl begann. Seldifer aß nur wenig, dann beobachtete sie Draco. Gregory aß und aß, gerade als Seldifer sich fragte ob er nie aufhören würde machten er und Vincent sich auf den Weg zum Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum.

„Hat's geschmeckt?", fragte sie in Richtung Draco.

Keine sehr intelligente Frage, aber wenigstens etwas.

„Was interessiert dich das?", fuhr er sie an, wobei er sie misstrauisch beobachtete.

Draco war nicht überrascht als Jenna ihn ansprach, sie hatte ihn schon während des Essens nicht aus den Augen gelassen. Er hatte sich nichts anmerken lassen, aber so verzogen getan wie er nur konnte.

Es fehlte ihm gerade noch, dass jemand ihn durchschaute. Das konnte seinen ganzen Plan gefährden. Er versuchte sich alles, was er über Jenna Miller wusste ins Gedächtnis zu rufen.

Jenna Miller. Ein Jahr jünger als er. Aus einer reinblütigen Familie, die überall für ihre Muggelfreundlichkeit bekannt ist.

Niemand wusste warum sie in Slytherin war. Er sollte besser aufpassen und sie im Auge behalten.

Das war kein guter Start, wie sollte sie nur unverfänglich ins Gespräch mit ihm kommen? Das war's, auf Kommando rot werden.

„Ich ... ich wollte bloß ...", stammelte sie schüchtern mit ihrer lieblichsten Klein-Mädchen Stimme. Sollte er sie doch für ein naives verliebtes Kind halten. Es würde nichts schaden wenn er sie unterschätzte.

Dann hatte sie die Idee. „Schleim dich ein und such so offensichtlich nach einem Grund, das er denken muss das ich verliebt in ihn bin", dachte sie.

Was sollte das den? Dachte sie wirklich er würde glauben, das sie klein und naiv sei? Er brauchte nur in ihre kalt kalkulierenden Augen zusehen um zu merken, das dem nicht so war.

Ok, wenn sie es so wollte, dann würde er ihr Spiel mitspielen. Langsam wurde er auch neugierig was sie vor hatte.

„ Ich wollte fragen ob du mir in Zaubertränke helfen kannst. Ich wäre letztes Jahr nämlich fast durchfallen, und dieses Jahr sind meine ZAGs. Ich dachte, weil du doch so gut bist ...", sie brach ab und sah ihn schüchtern an. Versuchte es zumindest, doch er sah deutlich, dass sie sich für überlegen hielt.

Schleim! Wie konnte sie nur denken er würde diese offensichtliche einschmeichelei nicht bemerken.

Er würde zustimmen und dann würde er ihre wahren Gründe erfahren.

Er ließ nicht mit sich spielen.

Er war Draco, der Drache.

„Ok, wir treffen uns dann morgen im Gemeinschaftsraum. Ich erkundige mich nach einem leeren Klassenraum. Bis dann.", kaum hatte er fertig gesprochen stand er auf und verließ den Raum.

Seldifer sah ihm nach. Wie dumm er doch sein musste um ihr diese Lüge zu glauben. Sie war die zweitbeste ihrer Jahrgangsstufe in Zaubertränke.

Draco, der Drache.

Nein, diesen Namen hatte er nicht verdient.


End file.
